Arterial blockages, which are also called stenoses, are typically caused by the build-up of atherosclerotic plaque on the inside wall of an artery. In fact, several such stenoses may occur contiguously within a single artery. This can result in a partial, or even complete, blockage of the artery. As a result of the danger associated with such a blockage, several methods and procedures have been developed to treat stenoses. One such method is an angioplasty procedure which uses an inflatable balloon to dilate the blocked artery. A typical inflatable angioplasty device, for example, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,669.
Angioplasty balloons have enjoyed widespread acceptance in the treatment of stenoses. Recent studies, however, have indicated that the efficacy of the dilation of a stenosis is enhanced by first, or simultaneously, incising the material that is creating the stenosis. Consequently, recent developments have been made to equip angioplasty balloons with cutting edges, or atherotomes, which are intended to incise a stenosis during the dilation procedure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,024; U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,935 respectively describe an inflatable angioplasty balloon having a number of atherotomes mounted longitudinally on the surface of the balloon. Upon inflation of the balloon, the atherotomes induce a series of longitudinal cuts into the surface of the stenotic material as the balloon expands to dilate the stenosis. As a result of such cuts, the stenosis is more easily dilated, and the likelihood of damaging the artery during dilation is reduced.
In manufacturing a balloon having one or more atherotomes or blades, typically the balloon is inflated and one or more blades are bonded to the balloon while it remains inflated. The necessity of inflating the balloon in order to position the blades thereon is time consuming and can lead to additional manufacturing complications as it may be difficult to position the blades with sufficient accuracy so as maintain a reduced balloon profile and to minimize interference of the blades with the folds of the balloon when it is uninflated and loaded onto a catheter for use.
In light of the above it would be desirable to provide a balloon and method of manufacturing the same, which presents a balloon having one or more blades wherein a blade is placed one the balloon body without the necessity of having to first inflate the balloon.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.